


Threesome hEireann

by wrigglesworth59



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: I Spy - Freeform, Multi, Sequel To, Sexy Irish, Threesome, Undercover AU, sort of, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrigglesworth59/pseuds/wrigglesworth59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stepped out from the bathroom, his hand pausing with the earbud, taking in the sight that greeted him, a puzzled look that was quickly overtaken by something else. The exposed pale torso, brilliant sapphire eyes and his free hand moved subconsciously...<br/>Probably quite badly written smut (though clue to that is in the name, the smut not the poor quality lol) ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threesome hEireann

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mango22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Spy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606984) by [mango22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22). 



> For mango22 ;) who agreed that Merlin/Gwaine/Morgana would make the sexiest threesome, so hardly surprising if I have not actually done the vision credit but still... Enjoy!

 

_I Spy..._

_Threesome hEireann_

 

Merlin's eyes drifted up to the man who had just stepped out of the bathroom, internally cursing Morgana not just for leaving him handcuffed in Gwaine's room but for the state she had left him in, his half hard cock paying no attention to his wishes, instead taking further interest in the darkened gaze of the other man on his exposed flesh. He swallowed audibly and wondered how, short of actually sleeping with this guy, was he supposed to get out of this one.

He watched as Gwaine dropped the cotton earbud to the floor before his hands went to the towel around his waist, and really it was looking more and more likely that sleeping with him _was_ the only way of getting out of here.

He took a moment to take in the man before him and supposed that well it probably wasn't such a hardship especially as his cock was definitely taking an interest in proceedings, the other man was undeniably attractive, despite that he was cheap, his hair, still wet from the shower, was just kissing his shoulders in dark waves and his muscled torso was certainly more impressive than his own, yes he had abs but well not in the same way Gwaine did. His eyes dropped lower to where Gwaine's cock was stirring, filling with warm blood as the two stood staring at each other.

He subconsciously licked his lips and felt his own cock twitch as Gwaine's dark eyes tracked the motion. Though this was certainly not how he had planned for his day to go and he didn't normally just fuck around with strangers, he had no defence for this, he supposed at least it couldn't be classed as fucking him for his job, _he was not a whore!_ afterall, since Morgana already had the information they needed.

Actually thinking of Morgana he was pretty sure she would still be close by, she would want to know exactly how this played out, maybe they could make this even more interesting then...

"So... is your friend joining us?" Gwaine's Irish brogue broke him from his thoughts, though his eyes flicked straight to the movement he had just caught... Gwaine leisurely stroking his cock to full hardness and he couldn't help but wonder what sort of person didn't question it when they found half naked men chained up in their motel room.

"Um, yes probably, I'm pretty sure she's just outside." His own Irish brogue like Morgana's was more subdued having spent much of his life travelling, he doubted the other would even pick up on it.

"Hmm, is she now, best bring her back in then, so we can lock the door." Gwaine sauntered over to the still ajar door in all his naked glory and poked his head out, "Morgan... you joining us then?"

Merlin smirked as he heard Morgana's feminine murmur, before she followed Gwaine back into the room, she smirked at him as Gwaine went to lock the door. She walked over to him, a definite swing to her hips, then ran one soft finger down his chest, her long nail catching slightly on his skin.

"Oh Emrys, did you miss me?" She purred into his ear, and _fuck_ , he could see why she was so successful for a rookie if these were her tactics, her finger continuing to trace patterns on his chest.

"You know me _Morgan_... Always." With his free hand he caught her around the waist pulling her in impossibly closer, his lips latching onto her unblemished pale neck and biting lightly before licking soothingly over it.

"Well this promises to be interesting though I'm not sure you're much good chained up there. Why don't we move this to the bed, oh and keep those handcuffs on." Gwaine interrupted them.

Morgana pulled away, slipping her hand into her shirt to retrieve the key and unlocking the cuff from the desk and used it to tug him towards the still unmade bed, where she latched it around the headboard as she pushed him onto his back.

He landed with a soft thwump, his arousal climbing impossibly higher at his seemingly vulnerable position, this was not something he'd even been aware of about himself.

Gwaine landed on the bed next to him, another pair of cuffs in his hand, though these ones were clearly the cheap kind covered in hideous faux leopard print fur. _Where had those come from_? And before he knew it his other hand was also chained to the bed, although admittedly this pair would be easy to get out of if he so wished.

Still he couldn't help being a little jealous as he watched Gwaine kissing Morgana hungrily, his hands at the buttons of her blouse, removing the sheer fabric so agonisingly slowly that his hands started to clench in their restraints.

He watched with heavy lidded eyes as smooth expanses of soft unblemished pale skin was exposed, highlighted by the dark blue fabric of her lace bra. The way her head tipped back as Gwaine kissed down her throat, his lips ending at the bra before that too fell to the floor, he wished Gwaine's head wasn't blocking his view, really it was quite inconsiderate of them to tease him this way.

Morgana's hand wrapped around Gwaine's cock giving it a few slow tugs, her head coming back down as her eyes locked onto his, her green eyes twinkling mischief as she lowered herself to her knees, her tongue flicking out to lick along Gwaine's length, her eyes never leaving his.

He let out a small groan of frustration, his hips making tiny circular motions as he sought fruitlessly to ease the pressure of his neglected cock.

Ruby red lips closed seamlessly around the swollen head of Gwaine's prick, Morgana's cheeks hollowing as she took him in deeper causing Gwaine to groan out loud, his fingers burying in her dark hair, as she pulled back her eyes still on Merlin's. He was lost in that green eyed gaze, his cock hard and aching and he somehow knew that after this things would be forever different between them.

He watched mesmerised as tears gathered at the corners of her now closed eyes as she gagged herself on Gwaine's cock, forcing herself to take him deeper while he watched on helplessly, a bead of clear fluid running from the tip of his prick.  _Fuck,_  he was so hard it hurt. His hips were shifting restlessly, his hands fisting within their restraints and he had never been more turned on in his life, maybe Morgana was onto something with shagging the mark.

He watched with lust filled eyes, neck muscles straining to keep Morgana in sight, as her ruby red lips pulled off Gwaine's cock with a wet pop, strings of saliva and precome trailing after. Her jade eyes locked onto his, a smirk crossing her lips as she took in the flushed state of him, hell he was a wreck and he hadn't even been touched yet.

Morgana slowly crawled up the bed, her soft skin brushing his body as she slid herself further, until she was lying mostly on top of him, the only thing preventing full skin on skin contact was the way she held herself up on her hands resting either side of his head. They held each others gaze even as her head lowered and her lips brushed his. His eyes fell closed as he lost himself in the kiss.

He was startled from the kiss by hands at his jeans, it took him longer than it really should have to remember that there was not only he and Morgana here, and looking round he saw Gwaine at the side of him, hands deftly undoing his jeans, the heavy fabric being pulled slowly down his legs.

He let out a low moan when his now free erection came up against Morgana's arse when he thrust his hips, feeling the satin and fabric rubbing against his heated and sensitive flesh. It was heaven. It was torture.

Then a rough, calloused, hand wrapped tightly around his cock giving a few tugs on his long neglected prick.

"So, any preferences as to how we do this, cos personally I'm easy." Gwaine asked nonchalantly almost as though he were asking about dinner preferences as opposed to well this, slowing his pace instead just tugging leisurely, like he hadn't a care in the world, 

"I think it's only fair Me-Emrys gets a turn, don't you think?" Morgana replied, smirking almost evilly he thought though he had to admit it was a good look.

She pulled away, climbing off him and making her way over to her bag, there was the sound of rummaging and then she stood back up, a foil packet clutched in her hand and with her eyes once again locked on his she slid her free hand up under her skirt, slowly bringing the shiny blue material of her knickers with her, and carefully stepping out of them. He swallowed hard, his eyes snapping back up to meet hers, they sparked with lust and a challenge and something he wasn't quite certain of...

Gwaine straddled his chest, keeping his weight off him with leg muscles alone, as he slid his cock along the seam of his slightly parted lips. He shut his eyes and welcomed the intrusion, focusing on the heavy cock in his mouth as opposed to the delicate hands that were slowly sliding a condom down his own. 

He was acutely aware when those soft fingers left, he tried to concentrate on sucking but couldn't prevent the strong inhale when Morgana's wet heat surrounded his heated flesh, causing him to gag slightly. Tears sprang to his eyes but he didn't give them a thought, too lost in all the other sensations, the smell of Gwaine's musk, the taste of Gwaine on his tongue, the weight of Morgana on his legs and pelvis, the clutching wet heat on his cock, driving him closer.

Morgana ran her hands over Gwaine's bare shoulders, relishing the feel of hard muscles as her hips moved rhythmically, Merlin's cock filling her, her head went back and her eyes closed as the pleasure started to uncoil within her.

Gwaine, feeling the soft fingers and sharp nails digging into the flesh of his shoulders, quickened his thrusts, he was so close now, he could feel the clenching of his stomach muscles, the way his balls drew up ready to release their load.

Merlin sucked harder, mostly just trying not to choke as Gwaine continued to fuck his mouth, in his current position there wasn't anything else he could do. It came as something of a surprise when he felt the other's orgasm suddenly flood his mouth, he turned his head, trying not to choke on the bitter fluid, _christ hadn't this guy ever heard of sexual ettiqutte? was that even a thing?_

He didn't have time to complain or well be bothered about it for long though as he felt Morgana's inner walls clamp painfully tight around him, ripping his own orgasm from him, he came with a loud low groan, still feeling the spasmodic fluttering of her walls on his pulsing cock as they both shook through it.

Gwaine was the first to move, getting up and heading for the bathroom, while Morgana just lay herself on top of him, a soft smile he had never seen before gracing her face, he buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent and he couldn't stop himself from pressing a soft chaste kiss into her dark locks.

"So... did you to get all the information you needed, or do we need to meet up again on the off chance I know more about my father's 'business'?" Gwaine's voice called from the bathroom. He and Morgana exchanged a startled, slightly puzzled, look both wondering the same thing...

_He knew?_

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
